Ichigo's Daughter
by DesireDemon400years
Summary: This is a romance story about his only daughter. And I use about every character, so yeah. I do not own it so please do not sue me. The latest chapter is not very good, but I am trying so don't hate me. It gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Daughter These violent delights have violent ends, but that is what makes them delights. Without such endings, they would not entertain. We all ask for tragedy, and angst, and sorrow. Then may we ask for happiness, humor, and even love.

"Dax? Dax!" I heard a voice call my name and jerked me back into the present. I realized I had been standing in front of my class, spaced out when I was supposed to present a monologue. One that was written by mself.  
"Ms. Dax, will you please start your monologue so we can move on to the next student?" My teacher, Mr. Ruder, asked calmly and patiently.  
"Yes sir." I nodded at him and attempted to proceed. "T-these violent..." I trailed off as my stage fright go the better of me and I could no longer say a word. I looked at my teacher as I panicked and he sighed.  
"Alright, Ms. Dax, you may sit." He said and I rushed to my seat in the corner of the room.

I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I looked when I have to do a public speech. Right now I'm currently doing my night/weekend/day job. I'm a soul reaper, daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia. I was maybe more soul reaper than halo, but no one knew because I never tried my halo form. Frankly I didn't care much. Currently I was fighting with a minor demon thing, the name of which the creature is called I can't remember. "Come on, I've got homework to do!" I said to the creature. It probably wouldn't take so much time if my mind could stay on target. I sighed and cleared my head before opening them fiercely and slaying the horrible beast. I sighed when I was finished and started to go home. As I did I noticed a boy watching me. He was my age so it was odd, most boys at my age don't see us in our soul reaper form anymore. I felt a shifting of energy around that boy as I passed him, but I pretended not to notice the odd shift and decided to jump on the roofs to get home quicker.

When I arrived home, I didn't talk about that boy I had seen. I wasn't sure why, but I felt as if I was supposed to keep him a secret. The six of us all sat at the table, my three younger brothers all talking about the day while I ate silently. This wasn't that much of an abnormal routine, but my mother did glance repeatedly at me. When I finished I excused myself and said that it was Etaku's turn to do the dishes today. To that he yelled that it was mine when it was not. I got myself together and prepared for a bathe, and then worked on my home work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hadn't seen that boy since that night. That's not to say I physically searched for him. He'd know unfortunately if I had in either form. If he could see me then that made me being able to learn about him difficult. On a more fortunate note, midterms were just around the corner so that left me too busy to search or think about him (and mom and dad insisted on taking care of the arrancars). With midterms I was too busy to realize he'd been around me quite often.

Jack

I had seen that soul reaper girl and normally I didn't care one way of the other, but I was very intriqued by her. Before he was killed, my father was an espada, Grimjow. Of course he had taken advantage of my mother to create me, a half espada child. Of course my mom was Orihime too, so I had her powers. She always said that my father had been a man she dated during a year she was absent, which was only partially true. No one else but Ichigo and their friends knew. Which is probably why he hated me, and why I had never seen this girl. Ever since that night I'd been very interested in her.  
I hadn't stalked her really, but I had followed her on ocassion just to see what she did with her free time. I even learned we attended the same high school and in the same grade. I was older than her though, and I could tell because I was the first child of Ichigo's friends to be born, and then she was born and was probably told she was the oldest. I smirked everytime I thought of me knowing so much more than she does. Midterms did take up my time often enough, but I didn't work hard to earn my grades. If I did I'd be a straight A, 1, or passing student. Whatever you want to say as far as regional learning grades.

Dax

~two weeks after she saw him~ I hadn't seen him or anything, and for some reason felt desperate to see him. He really had made an impression on me. I couldn't focus much on my studies, for school and for my soul reaper studies. He occupied my thoughts when I wasn't listening to a teacher...scratch that, he had once and I know because I had to really think once when I had been called on.  
On one boring, eventless day, I ran into him. When I say ran, I literally mean ran. The shy, timid girl you see in school is soooooo not me, not that it's a shield either. I had the nerve to fight arrancars, espadas, and whatnot. I had the nerve to get involved in gang fights for fun! And today I had chosen to be a pick pocket, but not as skilled as I really am. I wanted to tick off someone so I stole their wallet and ran.  
I was laughing and smiling as I ran. As he was coming around the corner I looked over my shoulder. When I looked back, I hit my chin into his chest and knocked him over. I fell ontop of him a second late, the wallet thrown somewhere and the other guy running to retrieve it. He was soon forgotten when I looked into his emerald eyes and realized who I'd run into.  
"Hey beautiful," he gave me a cocky grin.  
A shadow fell over my eyes and I began to tremble as my anger slowly built up until I burst. "YOU JERK!" I slapped him for what he said and stood, and tried to walk away.  
He stood and stared in shock at my retreating form. He was too speechless to say a word as I went home. I went home completely angry, but no one was home to care, which I liked. I slammed my door and found something to do until I was calm.

Jack ~a few hours later~ I went to her place and found her window. I found a way to climb up and peeked in quickly to see if she was there and decent. Turns out yes, she was both those things. I tapped on her window and saw her jump then give a groan. She came and opened the window and I sat on the sill.  
"How did you find my house?" She asked.  
"That's a lovely name, I'm Jack," I said in reply.  
She growled and flipped me off.  
"Relax princess, my mom knows your dad. I asked her and she told me," I shrugged.  
"How do you know she knows my dad?" She asked.  
"Jeez you ask a lot of questions. I was walking to a store going down this street and saw him. Then he visited my mom later. Happy?" I grinned at her.  
"No, I thought it was obvious I didn't want to talk to the guy who ruined my fun," she said sourly.  
"You ran into me sweetheart," I said indifferently.  
"Oh my god, you've already angered me enough," she closed her eyes.  
"Yet you let me into your room," I said.  
She stared at me.

Hope it was a good second chapter, more obviously. But not today! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared at the boy who had snuck into my room and clouded my thoughts. He was irritating me at the moment. But he had a point, why had I let him in? He was a stranger.  
"So are you going to tell me your name? Or will I have to use my contacts to find out?" He grinned at me.  
"My name is Dax Kurosaki," I growled.  
"Not a very girlie name, but you're not very girlie either," he commented.  
"No, I'm not, my dad knew because only one of his sisters was and that was a very slim amount of girlie. Who is your mother?" I asked just to get the attention off of me.  
"Thought you'd never ask, my mother is Orihime," he said.  
"She isn't married how can-oh," I said and realized he wasn't a legitimate child.  
"Yeah, they fucked and moved on. No love was shown there," he said.  
"Lie all you want, I know it was rape. Orihime may be a good fighter, on occasion, but she isn't one to just have sex with someone and move on. She's the fall in love kind, I could see her getting knocked up though," I said, and that's when a knock sounded on my door.  
"Dax," my mother, Rukia, called through the door, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah, mom, just talking to myself," I said.  
"I thought I heard another voice, are you on the phone?" She asked, obviously not buying that.  
"Yes, Dane called about our homework, just hung up," I said with a sigh.  
"Alright," I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps to make sure she was gone.  
"Okay, so first you let the annoying guy in, then you don't tell your parents he's here?" Jack questioned quizzically.  
I was about to say something when I realized I had nothing. Why was I doing all this? I mean I now had an idea of how and why he can see my soul form. He is Orihime's son after all, and she can see us. Then I felt an odd entity inside me. Something a little sinister...yet me.  
I sat quietly and began to explore this entity, and learned that someone, somehow, had awakened my sleeping Halo. Oddly though, she was dormant, and just as curious about me as I was her. All she wanted to do was explore my mind, so we both let down our walls to each other to explore each other. Then I remembered the boy in my room. She and I both looked at him and he seemed to surprise her. Something about him got her acting a little, hyper I guess. I think she was trying to tell me something important, something I wasn't seeing about him. There was one problem, neither of us knew how to communicate with each other. I took a wild guess that he had awoken her.  
"I think you should return to your mother, before she inquires to my dad that you aren't home. If you've told her about your curiousity she is likely to do that," I said.  
He shrugged, "fine, I will you again soon," without that he jumped out my window.  
I sighed and thought, what the hell did I just get myself into?

Jack

I went straight home after leaving Dax. She was very interesting, but I think I caused her some trouble. My Halo had felt hers sleeping and I know he disturbed her for his own curiousity. I'm guessing she's never been near the kind such as Espadas. Otherwise her would've saved her ass before and knew to protect her already. The evidence that told me he disturbed her was the long silence in which she spent with a distant look in her eyes. Oh well, maybe she'll like her Halo waking up finally. Maybe her dad will school her in self control, and I could be her tutor, I thought with a grin.  
The thought of teaching her something about control made me want to laugh. I walked in my house and went to eat the dinner sitting in the oven. As usual my mother had to work late so she left me a note. This note contained the typical message a parent want to give their when they aren't home. She explained where she was, like I needed to be remind, and how long she'd be gone, and where my food is. I threw the letter in the trash and began to eat and do my homework at the same time. Once that was finished I went to practice my fighting.  
The fighting consisted of anything that a Halo could do. My Halo mark wasn't a mask like most, actually it was two boney wings on each side. They could come in handy in flight battles, as did the little pixie things I inherited from my mother. Seeing my Halo made me wonder what would Dax have as a mark? Would it be like her dad's? Or more like what I have? I shook off the thoughts and reminded myself it was training time.

The next day-at school Jack

I got ready for school, dressing up in the stupid uniform, or what some of us call a monkey suit. I walked to the school completely ready for it. Not really, I just pretended to be but honestly I could care less about it. The most unfortunate part is I was forced to live in this world, with no option of living in the soul society until I die, and then it gets questionable. If I weren't a half-breed such as I am then they probably wouldn't care.  
I was about to walk into my class room when I paused as I saw Dax duck into the AP room. I blinked, I knew she was smart, but not THAT smart. That meant she was the popular smart girl everyone talked about. Shit. I should've paid more attention to the room she went into, now I knew I was way out of my league with her. I felt stupid as I sat through class. I mean I could tell she was really smart, but the idea that she was an AP blew my mind. I knew she was an interesting but what I didn't realize was that I was just as interesting to her.

Dax

I was lightly paying attention in my classes today, Jack was so...different. All the people I knew were intelligent and wouldn't dare make an inaccurate statement or joke. To be honest I don't believe any of them to have a funny bone. The weird part was, we're all popular, and popular people are supposed to be fun and funny, right? I guess because we're the crazy smart people popular. I often sit with the other popular group but either my conversation was too intelligent, or theirs was too UN-intelligent. Their jokes were usually about sex. When I made a joke, it normally didn't involve any dirt thoughts. One that I am famous for is the auto-correct joke. I call auto-correct an epic fail because of this text my cousin sent me. Okay, so at the time my mother was pregnant with my third baby brother. My cousin wanted to confirm the gender, that was all. So the text they meant to send was, "it's a baby boy?" and instead I got, "it's a baby boobie?" In reply I just said, "yes, it's a baby boobie." They sent me a thanks and an lol. I guess I need new friends, because mine only talk about school and afterschool activities. The only conversations we had were about video games and movies. Our group didn't care much for each other's personal lives, unless someone is seriously injured, sick, or pregnant. Lately I've felt very distant from them, and hadn't thought much of it. Every now and then I sit outside by myself, away from them to eat lunch.  
Today was no different. I had a book to make sure I could study while I ate. I hadn't wanted to sit by myself, but I wasn't quite sure I wanted someone to sit with me. For awhile I was by myself, study/eating and enjoying the solitude. After some time though, I heard the thump of a large amount of weight dropping next to me. I glanced in the direction from which the sound came and saw Jack sitting there. I said nothing and continued to study eat quietly.  
"So, you're the leader of the crazy smarts, aren't you?" He asked ususing the nickname for my group.  
"I don't think we have a leader, but out of all of us I do have the best GPA and grades. That may quailify me for that," I shrugged indifferently.  
"It may, I'm too average to say so," he said.  
"Well you're not the kind to try hard are you?" I looked at him.  
"With school, I barely try to get good grades. I make C's but once report cards are out all you see are B's," he replied.  
"I am a student tutor, and currently I have no students so if you want to be better then I'd be willing to do it. I need something to do anyways," I offered.  
"I'll take you up on that then. When would I do this?" He asked.  
"Well, first of all you have to sign up. From there you give me your schedule every week and we work around it. We can do the tutoring anywhere you want." I explained.  
"Oh, so we could do tutoring in bed if I wanted?" He smirked at me.  
(Cliffhangers are fun. Thanks for reading thus far. That story of auto-correct actually happened to a friend of mine, so I used it.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dax

I stared at this guy. Did he really just ask me that?

"I'd say fuck you ass whole," I said and started to gather my things.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It was just a joke," he said.

"Well, it wasn't funny okay? I don't like that kind of shit," I said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," he apologized again.

I sat back down now at ease again. "Just don't, okay?"

"I won't, unless you want to," he grinned at me.

"You ass," I said.

He laughed. "Language young lady," he scolded jokingly and I smacked his arm.

"Shut up," I giggled.

We continued to talk until lunch was over. We both walked to class together and I got a real look at him. He was so cute, why hadn't I noticed before? I didn't want to go to class, that took time away from him. I just wanted to hang out with him all the time. Of course, I didn't find him at the end of the day, so I walked home alone. At some point a man began to follow me. I was suddenly pushed up against the wall with him smiling at me.

"Pretty girls shouldn't walk alone," he breathed.

"And dumbasses should know the girl before he attempts to rape her," I said.

"You little bit-" I kneed him where it hurts and Jack appeared.

"You alright?" He asked and glared at the man.

"Perfectly fine, just walking home," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, may I accompany most of the way?" He asked.

"Of course sir," I said and took his arm when he offered it.

We made simple conversation as we went to my house. When we got there he climbed into my room and waited for me and I went inside the house. We could've just went through the door, no one is home. I went in my room and sat on my bed with him. Now I was a little worried, I mean no parents, and there's a boy in my room. What if something happens?

"They aren't home," I told him stupidly.

"Oh, good, I'm starved," he said and went to the kitchen and I followed.

We made ourselves some ramen noodles and we decided to begin the tutoring. When we finished eating we brought the study party to my room where we sat in the floor with our books. I kept explaining to him biology, which was awkward because we were talking about the parts of the body, on women and men. Obviously he got the men parts, but it's women he had trouble with...and I just happen to know both...awkward. I kept pointing to a chart with women's organs and asking what was the organ I had my finger on, and told him if he didn't know or if it was wrong. Soon we heard my parents home and it was time to go.

"I'm sorry you have to go," I said to him.

"Don't be, your dad doesn't like me," he smiled.

"I wish I could tell him," I said and looked at the floor.

He tilted my head up so I looked at him. "Don't be sad, you're face is beautiful when you smile," he said.

I stared up at him in shock. We stared at each other for a moment then he began to lean down to kiss me. "Jack..." I whispered softly. I closed my eyes as we were inches apart.

(sorry for how short it is, I just didn't know what to say.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dax

Right as our lips touched, my father walked in. That's when he jumped out the window with all his stuff and hightailed it out of here. My dad was furious with me. He stared at me angrily and I stared at him nervously.

"Hi, daddy," I said.

"Dax, why was that boy here in your room? And why was he going to kiss you?" He asked.

"It's wasn't like that! I'm tutoring him for exams, and he had been leaving as you guys came in. He had seen my face drop at him leaving and he wanted me to smile, and things went that way..." I looked away.

"That boy is not allowed in this house, unless it's an emergency," he said.

I pulled out a sheet of paper that says I was his tutor, "I have to tutor him, and I will do it if you want me to or not," I said defiantly.

"Not if I'm not home," he said.

"Fine, we can wait until you get home," I said.

"No, he will not be here if I am not home. You can go to his home, but only if I know Orihime is home. Or any public place, no more hiding. No more just hanging out either. I find out and you will be removed from the tutoring program, understood?" He asked.

"Yes father," I said.

"Now, your mother wants to see you," he said and left.

Jack

I went running once I heard the door open. I didn't mean to, I just knew whoever it was would be pissed. That was all I needed. I went straight home and sighed. I set my backpack at the door and went to find something to do to occupy my time. That's when I got a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Dax.

"Hey, I have an order from the Soul Society to hunt this Arrancar, want to help me?" She asked with a smile, the almost kiss forgotten.

"Sounds great! I'll get ready," I said and invited her in.

"So, what did your dad give you as a power?" She asked as she let her human body drop and her soul came out.

"A halo. It's why your father freaked out," I said and let loose my halo.

"Lovely, I still haven't seen mine. Let's go," she said and we were both rushing to find the Arrancar.

Neither of us spoke, we just enjoyed the night and the hunt. This Arrancar isn't as bad as they had said it was, they described something with a large soul energy. This thing was puny though, I men seriously, the energy felt like an ant. It took us no time to destroy it and we both were feeling pretty good, right? Guess what? Fuck no! That damn thing was nothing but a baby! Mama reared her ugly ass head and damn, I wasn't sure if I was cut out for this shit.

"How do you do this everyday?" I asked.

"It's not easy," she grimaced.

I studied her while fighting at the same time. I needed to watch her, make sure her control was there. Or that she was fighting it, fighting it made it harder. At some point she was getting hit more often than she was hitting. I became concerned about this and realized she was afraid. I don't know why because our halo's, well hers at least, are much tamer than our parents'. I paused in mid battle.

"Stopped fighting the halo or you'll lose. Come on Dax! Trust her!" I yelled and continued to fight.

I saw her stop and the Arrancar focused on me thinking she had given up. But that's when I felt this explosion. It was real, you know, like BOOM! And debris goes flying. It was more like soul energy. I turned to see her in this white outfit, little bony tail, and long ass claws plus a whip and a sword on her back. Damn, she was hot like that. She didn't even realize it. She began to kick ass, and I mean it. I barely saw anything afterwards, I liked her. She could take care of herself, no need to worry someone will take advantage of her.

I smiled as I watched her delivering the final blows. God, it was hot! Seriously, I was getting turned on just watching her. When she stood up after killing it I stared at her. I realized I had a crush on her now, she was gorgeous so why the hell not? I found out that other things could happen in this form...my 'friend' could still bulge. Embarrassing.

Dax

I looked at my hads. I noted the long claws and the white threads on the back of my hands and up my arms. I even had 3 even white threads on my cheeks like whiskers. Then the bony tail that swished back and forth. I looked at the nearest shop window to see my reflection. What I saw made me gasp...I looked...pretty. Like for reals. I never thought of myself as beautiful, but I never thought of myself either. Not in that way.

I turned to Jack and didn't notice the bulge. I went back to my soul reaper form and smiled at him. He smiled back and I ran over to him and hugged him. I had to admit that was a scary experience. I couldn't believe I did it! I felt like it was me in control. No one else, just me. So my halo and I my just get along. We had to. We shared a body but still, she seemed willing to.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For believing in me, for helping me," I smiled at him.

"Hey, you're helping me with my exams and school work," he smiled at me.

"That is normal though, I'd do that for almost anyone. This you can't do for just anyone," I said.

"Don't think of it, I wanted to help and I'm glad I did," he replied.

"I will never forget," I said.

"Let's go home and rest," he said and took my hand.

We walked to his home and put our bodies back on. We walked out of the house together and down the street. We didn't say anything to each other, we just enjoyed being near each other. It was so nice. The full moon was out, and I liked to be here. With him. It's too bad when I could see my house, but no one could see us where we stood. He said good night and went home. I watched him leave until I could no longer see him. I sighed and turned to my house.

I began walking back home on my own.

Jack

I felt her gaze on my back until I rounded a corner and was out of sight. I wanted more than anything to pull her into my arms right now and kiss her. Run back to her and just claim her as mine, but we just met so that wouldn't be right. I needed to make it in with her family first anyways. If I can do that, then I will be fine. I got this horrible, foreboding feeling as I reached my home. I thought nothing of it and went to bed.

The next day

I waited outside my classroom to see Dax. I wanted to just talk to her this morning, but I waited until a minute before class and never saw her. I went through class not thinking much of it. I went to lunch and again, she wasn't there. Ok, no big deal, she's missing a day of school. Whatever. Yeah, right. I get home that afternoon, 3 missed calls from her home. No messages. 2 hours later, Ichigo beats on my door and kicked it off it's hinges.

"What the hell?!" I yelled then he was pinning me down on the floor.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

"Who?" I asked feeling nervous.

"My daughter, Dax. What did you do with her?!" He demanded again.

"I don't know! I swear I thought she was at home all day! I didn't know she was missing!" I said.

Ichigo seemed to consider this, and study my face for any sign of a lie. He finally deducted that I was in fact telling the truth. He got off me and sighed. He sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. He look like the distressed parent he was, and I felt so sorry for him. I also felt scared for Dax because I liked her so much. I worried about her and wanted to know where she could've gone and why, and also how. I wanted to know was she ok? Was she hurt?

"Tell me, when was the last time you saw her?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"Last night, before she went to hunt the Arrancar," he replied.

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said.

He started trembling. "She must be dead then..." he whispered.

"She isn't, she came to my house to ask if I wanted to go hunt with her. I watched her kick ass sir. She's very good at it, I like how well she can take care of herself. I swear I walked her home, I could see the house from where I left her. She didn't move until I rounded the corner. That must've been when it happened," I said.

He stared at me, regarding everything I said, then nodded. "So I'll send out a message to the soul society," he took out a phone to contact them with.

I sat there watching him go from distraught parent, to proffessional soul reaper in seconds. He explained the situation, and he apparently needed to clarify my part in this. I guess they thought I had done it. I would never dare to take a woman against her will. Especially not her. She's too hard to take, fat people are easier.

"Alright, if you hear or see anything, call me," he wrote his number for me to put in my cell phone and began to leave.

"Wait, sir," he paused to look at me, "if this leads to something on the other side, I want to go with you to get her back. I know how you feel about me, but I care about her. I want to help you bring her home, I promise I will protect her if you let me do this," I said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo

-The night of the event, after Jack leaves-

I sat with Rukia in a stunned silence after discussing with her what happened. Neither of us could see Dax doing that. Sneaking around with a boy, be him a friend or boyfriend, it doesn't matter. I purposely kept her blind to his existence. The illegimate son of Grimjow is too much trouble for my daughter. These thoughts weren't based on who the boy is, it was based off his father. These are the kind of thoughts that Ichigo had never imagined he'd have, only the part where he stereotypes a kid off their dad.

"Maybe we should give him a chance. Dax has always made good choices on who to befriend. We should trust this one like we always do," Rukia finally said.

"But this boy has the potential to kill her. He's already done damage, I can feel her halo," I replied.

"Ichigo, all boys have the potential to kill her. You also should remember that he isn't just his father, but his mother too. Orihime is our friend and a great person, she would raise him to be that way too. Haven't you noticed how uncaring the others are of Dax?" Rukia countered.

"I have, and I worry about it. I just don't think this boy will be much better," I said.

Rukia opened her mouth to argue when her phone rang. She looked at it and sighed, telling me she couldn't ignore it. She gave me the phone and I read it. Another job for Dax. I got up and made my way to her room to tell her about it. Afterwards I went back to the dinning room where Rukia and I sat in silence again. Once Dax came out we said our goodbyes and she left. After she left Rukia and I continued the conversation. Rukia got to the point to where she threatened to make me sleep on the couch. I consented to giving him a chance, but the threat was pointless because I fell asleep waiting for Dax.

The next morning I woke and realized Dax hadn't covered me like usual. Since I forgot to she would do it. I went to the kitchen where usually she leaves a plate because she got hungry when she got home. I went to her room, a foreboding feeling coming over me. I walk in and my fears are true. Everything is as it was when she left. Not the slightest hint that she had come home last night. I went to wake Rukia who knew from my expression what was happening.

That day we did our best to get the important things done, before we went searching for her. I tried calling, just in case, but nothing. With all this strain on us we almost forgot lunch. When we sat at the table we looked like the frantic couple searching for their lost child that we were. After checking every possible place she could be we went home. It was then that I decided to call her captain to question him.

"Hello Ichigo," he answered.

"Is Dax on a mission on the other side? Or over there at all?" I asked.

There was some shuffling and a pause before he said, "no reports that she has come over, and there hasn't been a mission for her to come here. The only thing is this large amount of soul energy in the outer boundaries."

I stayed silent, knowing there was more.

"The boundariees in which we keep halos and espadas," he finished.

I took a breath, "how large?"

"Like yours, but the pattern is of a halo. So we'll be watching this one, but it stays dormant," he said.

"Let me know if you see anything. Is it possible for you to get a search team over there? She didn't come home last night." I sid a little defeated.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to return to your ugly face either," he said.

"Renji, this is serious," I warned.

"I will get the message out there," he promised.

"Thanks," I hang up.

I put my face in my hands and wonder where has she gone. Is she safe? Is she kidnapped? I wanted, needed to know where she was, and what had happened to her. Who had she been with when it happened, when did it happen? My final question was, did she runaway? I didn't dwell too long on that because I thought of Jack. Suddenly I felt like he was the answer. That he would know. I saw that school was over but gave him an hour to be sure he was home. At exactly an hour after school let out, I left.

Jack

-Present time-

Ichigo explained the phone call, everything to me. I thought that the soul engery was significant but decided not to mention it yet. For the first two months we and other soul reapers in the human world searched until it was evident she wasn't here. That's when I had to fight Ichigo to be able to help him rescue her on the other side. Once I won the battle he made a call to get me clearance. Then we had to wait 4-8 weeks, and possibly longer if something was going on. Then, while we sat discussing ideas about where to go on the otherside to find her, when his phone rang.

"What is it Renji?" He answered.

"You aren't going to like this at all, but that energy switched to soul reaper patterns. I think it's Dax, I'm sending you a map of that area and a view of the patterns," he said and the texts came as promised.

"How is the clearance processing?" He asked.

"Still being discussed, look, it you must bring the boy then don't go beyond soul reaper walls and we won't notice you," he said.

"Thanks again," then he hung up.

Ichigo then turned to me, "you have good training?"

"Yes, but I can't use weapons. I mean I know how, but I have none," I said.

"Then we should work on that, come with me," he said.

-a few minutes later they show up at hat guy's shop- (he made Ichigo a soul reaper)

"One week, that will be enough time for you to train with him," Ichigo said.

I didn't really think I would but I did as he said. I trained with hat guy for 7 days, and nearly every waking hour. Ichigo was right, after a few days I was able to make unlimitedly lasting weapons. That time it was costly though, each time drained me. Now I could keep them out as long as I wanted, and no one else could use them unless they were an ally. Not only did he help with that, but he touched up on my fighting abilities. When Ichigo arrived he asked for a performance. I did as asked and got an approving nod.

"Now we are ready to go save my daughter," he said.

I was about to leave when he walked towards the house. I was confused but followed the two men to where we trained. I stopped and watched as hat guy opened the portal. It was slow work but it was an immense portal. I stared at it in shock, and didn't immediately do anything. I had to take in the idea that I was going in there. Once I did I looked to Ichigo who was staring at me with his soul reaper standing before me, with his mask on. I took the hint and "suited up". I smiled at him and we both raced into the portal, neither looking back.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Giga, my spelling for the word they use as human skin, if it's incorrect then tell me in the review please. I'll edit it)

Dax

That night unseen hands grabbed me as soon as he was out of sight. I'm a fighter so a fighter's first response to danger is to fight. I kicked my attacker away and grabbed something that could be used as a weapon. When I spun around, I couldn't see him. Stupid Giga. I tried to drop my Giga when the unseen attacker grabbed me in a tight grip. I began to squirm and try to fight my way out of his grip as he took me towards a portal. When I finally realized it was time to scream, it was too late. We were already through.

I was finally able to drop my Giga, but the guy picked it up like he cared. The espada grinned at me and forced me into my Hollow form, like it might be important. I continued trying to fight away from him, but he just knocked me out and carried me to a room. I woke staring at my Giga which sat in the corner opposite mine. I tried to move when I realized I was chained to the wall. They left me as a Hollow for weeks. I tried hard to keep track of how long I'd been here. But there was a lapse of time after I was knocked out that no one spoke of. So I tried to keep myself up with who I am. Simple facts about myself like:  
My name is Dax Kurosaki.  
Daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, oldest of 4.  
I am 16 years old, a sophomore in high school.  
I am a soul reaper of the 13th squad, youngest member and of all official soul reapers.  
I am also part Hollow...

It went on longer in my particularly weak moments. Then there were the times when espadas, or ex soul reapers, such as Ulquoirra, or Aizen, visited me. They would say a few words, Ulquoirra wouldn't hit me, but Aizen would. If I spoke I would say something snappy towards them, Aizen would slap me and Ulquoirra would just give me a look. Then I'd not say anything and Aizen would slap me, and Ulquoirra would just keep on with what he was saying. There were others who just plainly beat me, or mentally abused me. Still, the person behind it hasn't shown. It was obvious because both Aizen and Ulquoirra, the others were too stupid, admitted they weren't behind it.

Then one day he walked in. He looked at me, forced my head side to side to get a good look at me. Then he roughly let go and looked over the rest of me. He gave an approving nod like something about my looks was approving to him. He then turned away to look out the window at Hueco Mundo. He was quiet for a long time.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," he said without a glance at me.

I said nothing to that.

"I'll tell you anyway. I want you to drive one of two people to me. My enemy, or someone that is rather close to you, and with a tie to me. I do believe you will attract both though, and I am quite pleased with you," he turned and smiled at me.

It took me a moment to realize what, or rather who, he was talking about. When I did, my eyes widened. My Hollow was pleased to have pleased an Arrancar. I could feell her jitteriness so I recited in my head:  
My name is Dax Kurosaki.  
Daughter of Ighigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, oldest of 4...

"But as long as you're a Hollow, they won't know you're here," he walked towards.

He began to touch my head and I flinched. He grabbed my head and I felt a searing pain that made me nearly lose my nerve. I felt my control slipping over her. My name is Dax Kurosaki.  
Daughter of Ichigo and Rukia.  
I am 16 years old. In High School.

Suddenly I was a soul reaper again. I realized he wanted that. He smiled at me and walked out. I hadn't seen him for about a week. I'd been fed regularly my entire stay here, smaller portions than I was used to. I felt my stomach grumble as I sat there. My shoulders were dislocated from being held up so long. I asked Ulquoirra to chain me in a position where my arms weren't uncomfortable, and could be repositioned. He obliged since I hadn't been much trouble for them. I didn't even try to run, I didn't have the strength. When he finished I felt the large amount of soul energy and new one thing.

Help had arrived, and given him what he wanted. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack

So we went to the Soul society and fell into the Rukon district. Ichigo left me with an old man who had helped him on his first visit while he went inside the walls of the soul reapers home. Out of boredom I asked the old man to tell me about the visit in which he met Ichigo. He told me he came to save Rukia and I thought that was sweet. Then it felt a little weird because here I am, trying to save a girl in almost the same situation as her parents had been at the time.

We talked until Ichigo came back, around sunset. I thought we were leaving then so I stood as he walked in. He sat down and looked at me funny. I sat down and took the dinner from the old man. Ichigo explained that even though he'd like to leave now too, but he knew that with the time it was best to rest for the night then leave in the morning.

We had a conversation, Ichigo and I, right before bed.

"I thought we were going today," I said

"It was night fall by the time I arrived. Hueco Mundo can wait," he replied.

"Her captors can't," I said.

He leaned forward, "I think he can," and that was the end of it.

I was thinking about that comment. I nearly asked him who, before it actually occured to me. Who would want to attract Ichigo or I by her? It was too obvious by that. He was the only one who knew taking her would attract us both, or one of us at least. Well, played. We stepped into his game, now I need to know where I played.

The time he got me up was like those mornings where your dad wakes you up for early morning fishing trips. I never had those mornings. I was oddly pumped and fully rested for the day. Though I had no idea what the day had planned for me , or Ichigo for that matter. We were both blinded by saving Dax to care. I thought what kind of a bastard would take a girl the way he did? From who he did? I guess it showed his desperation to get to us. If he hadn't taken Dax I'd go home right now, but she needed me.

Ulquoirra

"For once I want no part in this," I said.

"Fine, just lead them here, Ichigo will follow you if you taunt him some, or Jack even," he said.

"What part of 'no part' don't you understand?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I only ask of you that one thing," he said.

"N-"

"Just do it, Ulquoirra, he won't stop until you agree," said Aizen.

"Fine," I said.

"Get going," he said.

I left and made sure the others didn't make a move to attack them when they arrived. I waited by the entrance pretending it was a convenience for me to have been there when they get here. They made me wait an hour, maybe two, before I saw their shapes in the distance. I hid from view and at last minute blocked the doorway. They stopped in their tracks and stared at me. What a pair. A hollow boy flying around, and a hollowfied soul reaper. Not very attractive.

"Ulquoirra," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, here for something?" I asked.

"You took my daughter, give her back," he growled.

"I didn't take the girl, I have no need to. If I wanted two weaklings, I'd go out and get them myself," I said.

"Why you!" Said Jack and he tried to attack but Ichigo stopped him.

"He's distracting us so they can relocate her," he said.

"I'm not. While you've been in the human world she's been here, getting all sorts of torture done to her," I said, saying nothing about how I wasn't involved.

Ichigo growled and my job was nearly done. I began teleporting repeatedly everytime they got near me. They followed me the entire time as I led them down a hall, up the stairs, through rooms, and anywhere in the castle until I stopped at a door. I disappeared completely then.

Jack

"Where did he go?" I looked around.

"I don't know, but I believe he led us to this door," Ichigo said.

I looked at the door. I pressed my ear against it to see if I could hear anything. I heard ragged breathing and whimpering. I tried the door. Locked. I heard the whimpering get louder. It sounded like she never wanted to make that sound, her pride was too big for it. I started body slamming the door at that. After five good slams, it opened. I burst in and- 


	9. Chapter 9

*Note-so no one said a word to me. I'm rather disappointed but I guess this one mediocre idea will have to do, I had it to begin with but, I thought maybe someone was creative, even more so than I. I would have given you a shout out, I wouldn't be so mean as to say I did it all myself. But here we go, I'm trying it.

Chapter 9

Jack

I burst in and found her laying on the floor with father standing over her. He turned and smiled at us expectantly. I realized this was a trap for one of us, but he wasn't sure who would take the bait. It's fairly obvious Ichigo would, but as for me, well that was the big gamble.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Ichigo," he said.

"Oh please, the pleasure is all yours," he replied.  
"And look at you, all grown up," he said as he ignored the comment to look at me. "It's good to meet you, son."

"Again, the pleasures all yours. I would rather call Renji my father." I said.

"Beautiful way to greet the man who made you. Well, that's no matter. I have noticed you took a liking to this, girl. She's a little blan if you ask me," he said and nudged her with his foot.

"Who in the world said I asked you? Like it's your business any how," I replied.

"I am surprised at the difference between you and your daughter. She hardly looks like you," he said, shifting his attention yet again.

"She is more her mother," he replied.

"So I guess that explains that then. And by the looks of it her mother is blan as well," he said which set Ichigo off. He took his zanpakto and got prepared.

"Are we going to talk or get to the point Grimjow?" he asked.

"Oh fine. I thought it would be fun to talk with you but you want to get down to business," he replied but didn't seem to care.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Good question, but tell me, who is it you would be more curious as to the answer?" he replied.

"Whichever is quicker," said Ichigo.

"Me, why me?" I asked, seeing how obvious the quicker, and the reason, as to why Ichigo the answer would be.

"Well, this is about the age where you start to really get into your powers, and at any time we may need the freshness of your powers, so it's time for you to join us and learn your true potential and everything you were meant to be," he said flatly.

Not like I was expecting him to just want me there. "I'm sorry dad, but I think not. If I am to fight on any side in the case of war, it would be the soul reapers that I would join, not yours." I replied.

"Well, I can still change your mind, son. You must want to get to know your father, even just a little." he said.

"Even chat, hand over my daughter now," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I am surprised at you, I thought you would know that I don't just hand over anything. Not with thought getting what I want first." he said with a cat like evil glint in his eye.

"Then let's take this somewhere and get it over with." said Ichigo.

"Alright, but we bring the girl too," he said and threw her over his shoulder and ran off.

We followed behind until he stopped. He set her off a good distance away from the fight and flash steps back to us. I knew I would have to fight to so I stood by Ichigo willling to help him. The fight began without preamble. For a long time nothing was said, everyone just caught up in the battle. Then of course mmy father spoke.

"You're rusty Ichigo, out of practice," he stated.

"I train my daughter and Jack more than any real jobs now," he replied.

"It doesn't seem to do you good. Jack isn't doing very well either," he said.

"That's not going to change my mind," I replied.

"But of course, you prefer the weaker people," he said.

"No, I just want to be with people who care," I replied again.

After that there were no more words exchanged between us. He avoided my attacks and attacking me for awhile, solely focused on Ichigo. Then he made a shot that sent Ichigo flying back and had him stunned for some time. Finally he looked at me.

"You think that the soul reapers will ever care for you?" He spat. "When they look at you, they see me. Everyone begged your mother to kill you during her pregnancy and after you were born. They will never accept you, and this girl? She will eventually hate you too. No matter what, soul reapers will hate you," he said.

"You're wrong. My mother will always care, and so will she until I provide her a reason to hate me," I argued.

"Oh, but she can turn on you if it benefits her. Everyone does it, this girl sees the troubled boy in you. What happens when he's gone, I wonder? Once every little sob story of yours is gone, she will leave as well. And all you will have is that mother of yours," he said.

"Stop talking about someone you don't even know! You don't know a thing about her!" I said in a feeble attempt to sound disbelieving, but everything he said rang through my mind and echoed. It seemed right to me that what he said was true. I mean, after I was no longer troubled, what was left of me?

He didn't get to reply because Ichigo finally recovered and attacked him again. As he did, his communicator went off with a garbled noise as someone spoke on the other end. He responded then glanced at me. "Take Dax to the edge of Hueco Mundo. Meet with two soul reapers who will lead you to the soul society and from there, the hospital. Hurry!" he shouted before turning back his full attention.

I didn't respond, I just flashed stepped to her and continued flash stepping to the reinforcements. I passed a large group on my way but did not stop. I met the two and they began to take me to the soul society. As we were running we encountered a few minor hallos but quickly took care of them and went on our way. That's when he-

(sorry if it sucks, but I as sort rushing) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Jack

Then we ran into a problem.

The really big centaur like hollow guy stopped us. There was no way we could fight this guy. So we did our best. Avoiding his attacks and trying to overwhelm him with our own. Our tactic wasn't working and I felt like the clock was ticking for Dax. We were getting worn down by the time someone came to help. Whe I saw him, I was very surprised. Then I remembered who he was related to and no longer felt so. Before me stood Byakuya Kuckiki.

"Everyone, take the girl and go. I will take over from here," he said in his usual flat tone.

No one hesitated to leave. We weren't concerned because we knew he could handle himself against this guy. This time we were able to make it out with no interruptions. After that we made it to the soul society without issues. But once we got inside one person did stop us to demand to know why I was inside the walls. After a quick explaination and weary glance my way, we continued on our way. I knew the other two were uneasy by my presence. But they can go to hell, I am here for Dax. I wasn't sure if she would need someone when she woke, or if her dad would be here. So I would stick around anyways.

We finally made it to the hospital and let them take her from my arms. Then I sat down in the waiting room. And waited.

(Hallo! So I wrote this chapter short for your entertainment. The next chapter is already written and really good. It comes with this warning label though, if you don't want to read about children's death then read until the conversation is over and skip to the wake up. As always please review! Oh and if any flames then make them kinda soft, I don't want you to cus me out. Love you!) 


End file.
